<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Pleasure by AndSoISaidMrglrg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354674">Pure Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg'>AndSoISaidMrglrg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapergirl, Diapers, F/F, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story for SoulCaliber. Kari just let loose a massive flood into her diaper after having held it in for so long, and now that it was totally drenched and super heavy, she couldn't help but make it just a little soggier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pure Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh yeah! That’s the stuff…” Kari said with a sigh as she let loose a rushing torrent of pee into her diaper, the hot yellow liquid splashing against the front of her padding and quickly getting absorbed into the microfibers within it. Within just a few minutes, the young girl’s crinkly underwear was absolutely drenched with her urine and filled the air with its pungent aroma.</p>
<p>Normally, the brunette would give it a minute before she had some real fun in her diaper, but the wetting felt so nice that she couldn’t help but put a hand down the front and start rubbing her pussy while the other hand squished the padding from the outside. It felt so good that a light blush started to spread across her face as her eye lids grew heavy from the sheer amount of pleasure she was feeling.</p>
<p>As she played with herself, the young girl could feel her legs starting to grow weaker with every stroke of the finger. Before long, Kari’s legs were unable to support her weight any longer and she fell down into her knees, the former digi-destined still continuing to rub her hand against her crotch without pause.</p>
<p>Her newfound position actually proved to be much more beneficial, because now she could press the squishy padding against her pussy even more now. While one hand worked its magic on the inside, her other hand groped and pressed the soggy diaper against her body to reinforce just how much of a soggy little baby she really was.</p>
<p>Pretty soon, Kari grew bored of the foreplay and started fingering herself, first with one, but quickly moving on to four before she new it. The sound of her pleasure-filled moaning started to fill the room along with the crinkling and squishing of her diaper, the young girl not even trying to hide her degeneracy even a bit.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the brunette was even grinding her butt against the floor, her rubbing growing fast and faster as she pressed the padding against her crotch even harder. Her emotions were so overwhelming that she had to close her eyes just so she could enjoy it even more.</p>
<p>“A-almost there…” Kari said to herself as she neared climax, the sound of her diaper crinkling and squishing becoming the only thing she could hear before long.</p>
<p>As the pressure reached its peak, the brunette pressed her soaked diaper against her body as hard as she could, the hand inside her diaper working faster than it ever had before up until the point where she could no longer hold it. At that point, Kari opened her mouth and let out a small moan before rearing her head back and letting out an even more powerful scream as her sexual juices splattered against her hand and the front of her diaper.</p>
<p>Her body jolted forward a few times due to the release, but after the third time, the young girl finished up with a final fingering just to draw out as much pleasure as she could before all the energy that she had left her body.</p>
<p>When there was nothing left and her body felt totally drained, Kari fell backwards with a smile on her face, the young girl totally exhausted from her orgasmic finish and now unable to move as the waves of pleasure crashed against her body. She had one arm up being propped up from the floor while the other rested over her chest, hearts practically floating away from her body from how satisfied she was with her orgasm. If she had the energy, she would absolutely start again, but there was no way Kari was moving, not in the state she was in.</p>
<p>As the young girl caught her breath, she slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to readjust to the light since she had them closed for so long. When they were fully opened, the former digi-destined girl just stared up at the ceiling with a beaming smile on her face, her legs moving just ever so slightly so she could feel her pee-soaked diaper and hear it crinkle with every movement. It was then that Kari realized something. Whether that was just random or because she hadn’t gotten off in her diapers for a while, one thing was for certain. The second she could move again, it was time for round two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>